


Reminiscence

by crystalusagi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, M/M, Wartime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalusagi/pseuds/crystalusagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry interrogates Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscence

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty sure I wrote this some time in 2006 for a freewriting prompt, but I can't for the life of me remember what it was. Still, the idea is that Draco is an undercover Order agent, only no one but Dumbledore and Snape know, so Harry thinks Draco betrayed him a long time ago, and there is Bitterness and Angst.

Malfoy.

Potter. *dry grin*

How many of our men have you caught in your traps, how many have you tortured and killed, Malfoy? Was it your idea to send their fingers back to us?

You think highly of me, Potter. I thank you.

 

Look at me! *lapel pulling* Where are you keeping Remus?

*looks straight in eyes and says with grit teeth* Get your hands off me. 

I’ll touch you if I want, Malfoy.

It’s been a long time since that’s been your privilege, Potter. Or do you like it when they struggle?

*lets go* I’m not like you. 

Can’t have two of me or life’d be too exciting. 

You haven’t changed, have you? 

You’ve no idea how much I’ve changed. It’s you who’s remained the same. 

You don’t know anything about me! Stop changing the subject, Malfoy. Where are they keeping Remus? 

You’re right. I don’t know anything about you. What a fool of me to think that I know you, when it’s been—

I was wondering when you’d bring that up against me.

Heh. Like it’s a crime you can be charged for. Consorting with an enemy in your teenage years. Fucking the enemy. What would your devoted followers say?

I’d rather not talk about the past, Malfoy. Things have changed.

Ah, that’s right. You’ve married your Weasley.

Who told you that?

What does it matter? It’s the truth, right?

No. 

No?

We’re only engaged. We won’t be married till March.

A spring wedding. How lovely.

It will be. We’re very much in love. She’s a much better person than you could ever be.

Finally, something we can both agree on. Tell me something, Potter. Have you told her you like to fuck blokes? 

Fuck you.

I thought the whole point of this conversation was that you didn’t want to do that anymore. 

*grabs and kisses* 

What did you just do, Potter?

Did you know I loved you? I nearly went crazy when you disappeared, and then to find out you’d gone to Voldemort… How could you have done it?

It needed doing.

You… *lets go and turns around, sighing*

Why are you telling me all this? What good are all those words going to do? You’re bloody getting married in spring!

You’re a bloody Death Eater!

Well then treat me like one, you idiot!


End file.
